Vicios
by Sirop de Framboise
Summary: Todos tenemos nuestras pequeñas manías, nuestras pequeñas adicciones, más o menos controladas. Ellos no son una excepción, porque son míticos, pero también son humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: no me lucro, sigo viviendo en España, y no soy rubia. Por lo tanto, estos personajes no me pertenecen ni tampoco tengo la facultad de nadar en billetes de quinientos, desgraciadamente.

**Nota de la autora**: He empezado una nueva serie de ¿drabbles/viñetas? sobre esta pareja porque me encanta y me gustaría reflejar ciertas actitudes, algún momento, etc. Me sentía inevitablemente atraída por el teclado y esto es lo que ha salido, por favor, expresen su opinión.

* * *

><p><strong>Vicios<strong>

**Tabaco**

A Sirius Black le gustaba todo lo que pudiera ser pernicioso para su salud. Él mismo lo admitía alguna de las veces que acercaba sus labios suaves y finos a un cigarrillo. O resumiendo, cada vez que Remus o James le soltaban el referéndum sobre su la supuesta urgencia de dejar ese insalubre hábito. Pero es que a él le encantaba llevar la contraria, ser políticamente y socialmente incorrecto, disfrutaba de ello casi como de un orgasmo. ¿Y quién podía culparle? Siempre se había sentido atraído por el peligro, por todo aquello que se consideraba indecoroso. Rompía las normas, desafiaba a la autoridad y... Fumaba. Y no sólo tabaco, no sé si me explico. El caso es que le deleitaban las caras de reproche de los demás cuando le percibían escondido detrás de una cortina de humo cancerígeno. Sobre todo la de su amigo más discreto y presentable, al que esta costumbre le volvía de todo menos disciplinado.

Remus Lupin no soportaba las adicciones, le parecían sucias y vanas, y para más inri, una demostración de debilidad. Por eso se racionaba el chocolate y se desesperaba cuando Peter acumulaba el porno bajo su colchón, o cuando a James le venía la súbita inspiración para una broma a añadir a su lista interminable,-otra más-. Sin embargo, y por encima de todo, lo que le irritaba de sobremanera era esa estúpida manía que había adquirido Sirius de pasearse siempre con un paquete de cigarrillos. ¿Qué interés tenía esa sustancia nociva y maloliente, que además sabía a rayos aderezados con pimienta negra? Pero él mismo podía responder con facilidad las dos razones que daría Sirius,- si se sometiese a sí mismo a psicoanálisis, cabe añadir-. La primera consistía en el origen muggle de esta droga, que la hacía aún más apetecible, y la segunda se basaba con total seguridad en su ilegalidad o en su mala reputación. Los profesores no podían prohibirle nada fuera del recinto escolar, pero aún así seguía siendo menor de dieciséis años cuando probó su primera calada. Y todo el mundo sabe que calada a calada se hace el vicio.

El lobo lo sabía mejor que nadie. Oh sí, le dolía reconocerlo incluso en su fuero interno, pero debía aceptar su propia dependencia. Su debilidad, sucia y banal. Una calada era un beso, un polvo un cigarrillo, una mamada un porro, y así seguía el cuento hasta que se había _fumado_ todo un paquete. Su particular droga tenía nombres,-dos-, y apellido, los ojos grises y el pelo negro. Una sonrisa seductora, unos andares elegantes, soltura, inteligencia, labia, malicia... Y Remus veía en él la amenaza de un profundo y disuasivo dolor, que sin embargo no hacía más que adentrarle más y más en los pliegues de su adicción.

Cuando estaban juntos, no lograba salir de su obnubilación el suficiente tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que hacía. Lo que hacían. No conseguía apartar los labios ni las manos de aquel cuerpo que parecía reclamar toda su atención, todo su tacto y toda su boca. Y siempre vislumbraba en los ojos de su amante el brillo del triunfo por haber sido capaz de hipnotizarle otra vez, de satisfacer su cuerpo tan obscenamente. Porque sus acciones estaban del todo mal, dentro del ámbito de lo bien hecho, claro está. Le proporcionaban a su cuerpo millones de endorfinas liberadas por la sensación de inmoralidad e indecencia.

Porque Sirius a veces se conformaba con la soledad segura y reconfortante de su cuarto vacío para empotrar su cuerpo delgado contra las paredes o el suelo más cercano, pero sólo ocasionalmente. Normalmente solía preferir las aulas en desuso, los armarios mugrientos y los pasillos desiertos, que despertaban en él su ansiedad de aventuras y sustos. Por lo visto, nada le ponía más a tono que la posibilidad de ser sorprendido en un acto impúdico. Arrastraba a su amigo en su vorágine sensitiva. Compañero que, por otra parte, nunca lograba demostrar demasiado descontento por el secuestro de sus voluntades y deseos.

Por eso, aunque él mismo ni fumaba, ni abusaba del alcohol, y no había catado más drogas que esas, Remus había empezado a considerar que no era apto para esgrimir ningún reproche porque su pareja de coito sí lo hiciese. Comenzaba a observar su comportamiento como el del un verdadero toxicómano, eludiendo la fuente de su enfermedad pero sucumbiendo a ella en cuanto ésta esquivaba su vigilancia.

Porque si Sirius adoraba los vicios, más gozaba de ser, en su persona y entidad, un vicio por sí mismo. Le fascinaba el escalofrío de victoria al exhalar el humo de su cigarro en la cara de un adicto, el trasfondo de necesidad que veía en los ojos de aquél para quien él era la droga. Le enorgullecía traer a su particular lado oscuro a la persona más pura que él conocía. Al que le devolvía reiteradamente al orden sin ningún resultado, al menos que él supiera.

Y es que ambos eran adictos a muchas cosas: a los besos pasionales, los dedos que se cierran como garras en los hombros, las caricias en el cuello, las pajas, las felaciones, el sexo anal, y los secretos. La complicidad que daban, el sentirse únicos, todos los malos entendidos y los enfados y reconciliaciones que provocaban. Pero en lo que más se regalaba Sirius era en consumir lentamente el cigarrillo de después, una sonrisa pintada en la cara, observando con mofa la cara semisatisfecha-semiculpable del licántropo, que siempre acababa por pedirle una calada. Que terminaba por empotrarle él primero contra los muros de su dormitorio, por empujarle sin previo aviso en alguna sala deshabitada. Que caía más y más abismalmente en su vicio, al que engullía en la desvergüenza y el descaro de su sexualidad activa.

En definitiva, si había algo que les complacía a ambos más que ninguna otra cosa, era un buen _puro._

* * *

><p>Demasiado <span>guarro<span>, ¿quizás? Si así lo consideráis, decídmelo. Aunque seguramente todas sean de la misma índole, estoy salida últimamente. No voy a suplicar vuestros reviews, pero sí me gustaría tener algunos por los cuales guiarme en mayor o menor medida.

Besos y mordisquitos,

**Sirop de Framboise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** ni los personajes son míos ni ningún producto comercial que reconozcáis. Por suerte, las palabras sueltas todavía no están patentadas, así que puedo usarlas a mi antojo. Ya sabeís, ni me lucro ni tengo intención de hacerlo.

**Nota de la autora:** éste lo encuentro ligeramente más aburrido, pero me prometí a mi misma actualizar en poco tiempo. Éste es el resultado. Fruta/Verdura podrida a Estupideces S.L, calle... En fin, no me peguéis virtualmente.

* * *

><p><strong>Vicios<strong>

**Medicamentos**

Remus había adquirido recientemente la manía de jugar a los médicos cada vez que él estaba cerca. Y, desgraciadamente para ambos, no de la forma entretenida y solitaria. En cualquier ocasión, fuera mañana, tarde o noche, aprovechaba un momento de distracción para iniciar su discurso con una frase nada sutil considerando su intelecto.

–¿ No tienes mala cara?– inquirió el castaño, por enésima vez en lo que transcurría de mañana, el ceño fruncido y la boca tensa.

¿De verdad podía aburrirse tanto una persona?, se cuestionó el entrevistado, visiblemente hastiado por el acoso y derribo, es decir, ¿Era fisiológicamente posible?. Aún así, ignorando sus cavilaciones silenciosas, y componiendo una sonrisa desafiante, le respondió sarcásticamente: ¿Y tú eres el más adecuado para decirme eso porque...?

Y aunque generalmente el licántropo era un prodigio de la palabra, en aquella disputa debía reconocer los síntomas de la derrota. Sin embargo, eso no le disuadiría de preocuparse a viva voz de la salud de su amigo. Oh, no. Llevaba de hecho y lamentablemente meses con esa inquietud, y ésta sólo era su nueva forma de expresarla. Hipocondría, podrían decir algunos, interés por el estado físico de su amigo, alegaba él.

Pero era culpa de Sirius, claro, siempre era él el infractor. Había adelgazado ligeramente en los últimos meses, y su mirada parecía algo más apagada. De manera imperceptible para la mayoría de los humanos, pero él era él y además sufría el infortunio de ser una bestia una vez cada ciclo lunar. No obstante, el muy perro,- sin querer hacer ningún juego de palabras absurdo, por supuesto-, no lucía especialmente alarmado por su pérdida de peso, ni especialmente ni de ninguna otra forma acongojado, en realidad. Indolencia que, ciertamente, irritaba a Remus más aún que los supuestos achaques precoces de su compañero.

Por la noche, cuando ambos debían estar dormidos, Sirius se deslizaba entre sus sábanas, apartando anteriormente la cortina sin ningún ruido. Levantaba la mortaja y se introducía en la cama, clamando por atención en un susurro incitante: Cúrame. Y Remus procedía a ello sin ninguna resistencia, después de todo, no podía negarse a jugar a los médicos. Le vendaba con sus manos, construía un bálsamo a base de saliva, y no sería oportuno anunciar qué usaba de bisturí. Quizá, y sosteniendo un exhaustivo análisis, se podría concluir que Canuto no sufría de ningún padecimiento extraño, crónico e incurable, pero si no fuera éste el caso, ¿Qué sentido tendría entonces que él intentara evitar su muerte las noches de los días pares, y, sin inconvenientes de horario, alguna impar?

Es algo que el moreno conocía, mas no dejaba de ser molesto. La propensión a la justificación de cosas que en realidad no la necesitan era una de las características más insidiosas que Remus tenía. Seguramente entre su autocompasión y su afán por los estudios,- puesto más, puesto menos-, en el ranking. Aún así, y sin remedio próximo,- a menos que la ciencia hiciera grandes e inútiles avances-, él le seguía queriendo a pesar de que dopara su zumo de Ibuprofeno por las mañanas, creyéndole ignorante de aquél suceso, y pese al ejercicio que hacía por su culpa, debo añadir nuevamente que no del modo divertido. Pese a todo eso, él continuaba siendo un adicto a sus ojos dorados y a los instantes a escondidas.

Por él, mientras pudiera persistir en el abuso que hacía de su cuerpo delgado pero fuerte, y de su persona en general, podía intentar drogarle cada mañana de su vida. Sonaba algo superficial, probablemente, y sin duda bastante enfermizo, pero es que él era estúpido y, como no paraba de hacer público Remus, un enfermo. O inteligentemente vano y superfluo, pero lo de enfermo sí se mantenía.

* * *

><p>Sólo una frase: os lo avisé. Con esto, me despido.<p>

Besos barbiturizados (no existe esa palabra, lo sé)

**Sirop de Framboise.**


End file.
